


Stupid Illogical Alphas

by Unsolicited_Happiness



Series: Beta Sherlock's war on Alpha/Omega instincts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Beta Sherlock Holmes, Drabble, Gen, Omegaverse, Sherlock just doesn't get Alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited_Happiness/pseuds/Unsolicited_Happiness
Summary: Sherlock just doesn't get AlphasThey and their stupid instincts would get in the way of Sherlock's perfectly crafted deductionsJohn should be grateful that he considers them friends, even if he /is/ another dumb Alpha





	Stupid Illogical Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a drabble series on Beta!Sherlock's thoughts on being surrounded by Alphas and Omegas, all having instincts that he just can't see logically. Or something like that. Hope you like ^-^
> 
> Will update series when muse hits

Secondary Genders, especially alphas, make no sense and have no true use in life that it's a wonder why people are so fixated on them. They don't follow any kind of logic or pattern, and would even mess with his perfectly formulated deductions.  
  
Sometimes, Sherlock wonders what made him say yes to having an Alpha as his roommate. Yes John occasionally gives some actual insight for his cases, and yes it does feel better talking to an actual person than his skull, but there are just some things that John does, things that just scream “ _Alpha!”_ that makes Sherlock want to hit him.  
  
Like what happened yesterday.  
  
Sherlock was in a good mood for once, and he felt that he should be a good roommate for once and decided to clean the house. Alphabetically organizing the cupboards, sweeping the floors, he even put it upon himself to clean his friend’s room while he was away.  
  
John should have been grateful.  
  
But no!  
  
John just _had_ to go home early and see him fixing his wardrobe. Really! After all the effort Sherlock just put in fixing his things, he didn’t even get a single thank you. No, just a shove out the room and a long lecture on “Personal Space” or something else that sounded absolutely preposterus.  
  
See if he tried to be nice again.  
  
Honestly, there were even some times when he would go on and on about how the girl at his office wouldn’t answer back when he would flirt. John wouldn’t even believe him when he said that maybe it was his so-called “flirting” that needed some help, and would even send over a glare. Sometimes, when he was extremely pissed, he would even growl.  
  
The nerve of that man.  
  
Any non-classified person, also known as neutral or beta, such as himself would understand that he was giving John advice. Stupid Alpha pride making him unappreciative of Sherlock’s efforts.  
  
Maybe next time, Sherlock should just let him flounder about and make a fool of himself.  
  
That would serve him right.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, please tell me if there are any corrections, thanks


End file.
